1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile radio terminal that is not sensitive to defective application programs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One non-exclusive field of application of the invention is that of mobile radio terminals operating in a mobile radio system. The invention applies particularly, although not exclusively, to a system or network conforming to the GSM (Global System for Mobile communications), DCS, PCS or UMTS standard.
A mobile radio terminal comprises different types of resources that are indispensable to its operation, such as a man-machine interface comprising, for example, a keypad and a display screen, which may be back-lit, and such as various memories for storing data inherent to the operation of the terminal.
These memories include a non-volatile “flash memory” which is non-volatile even if the terminal is no longer supplied with power, which for example enables the time and the date to be held in memory and shown to the user when the latter switches his terminal on again.
In recent mobile radio terminals, it is possible to download from the terminal's mobile radio network application programs written in the programming language Java.
These Java application programs, such as games, for example, enable users to play games that are not prestored in their terminal by the manufacturer.
If these Java application programs are executed in the terminal, they use the various resources of the terminal, including the flash memory and/or the back-lighting of the keypad and/or of the display screen, for example.
However, certain Java application programs are defective, and are sometimes made intentionally defective by the designer.
These defects can cause irreversible damage to the resources of the terminal and render it unusable.
An object of the invention is to offer a solution for preventing defective Java application programs damaging the resources of the terminal.